Vera
Vera Frigus Background Vera is a chaotic good human/half dragon, barbarian. Daughter of Clarissa Frigus and Klaus the silver dragon. She is twenty years of age and has spent her entire life living in the frozen north, first with her family than with her father after sickness took the life of Clarissa. She is a woman of actions over words and is never at a loss for strength when a fight breaks out, indeed it seems her connection to dragons is strange than most human/dragon hybrids as Vera has a functional tail and set of wings, something not common among such unions. Vera was born in the frozen north, her mother voice greeting her into the world and sung her to sleep many nights. The child and the parents living a tough but happy life as their daughter grew more and more, even at a young age her father’s blood line was obvious within her, having been born with a small tail sprouting from her back and tiny horns from her forehead as she grew scales began to form over parts of her body, most along her back, lower legs, forearms and some patches along her stomach. Sadly the picture of happiness was to be cut short, shortly after Vera had become five years of age Clarissa was taken from her by a mysterious illness, a fever burning thought her mother as Klaus tried desperately to save her, all his efforts failing. In her last moments she held her daughters hand and with her life ebbing away sing the lullaby she sang for the child she had sung so many times before, her eyes closing as the last verses hummed her lips. After the death of her mother Vera and her father went further into the north, the pair almost entirely secluded from proper human society now as he trained his daughter in the ways of dragons, in hunting, fighting and tactical thinking even teaching her a bit about smiting and forging techniques that he had learned from dwarves he had met over a century ago. So, for the last 14 years Vera has known only the cold of the north, the harsh of the wastes and her father’s training. That is until King Vanargand began to consolidate power in the north as more and more Neanderthal tribes were swallowed up and forced to serve the pair had to go out further and further to hunt to avoid his patrols. They had no reason to risk a quarrel with the frost giants. However, it seems Klaus’s existence was not unknown to the giant king as one day as the pair hunted a band of frost giants surrounded them, captured Vera, leveraging her life against the dragon and forcing them both into slavery for the giant king. Vera was assigned as a taskmaster to the newly acquired kobolds and kept under their watch to threaten Klaus to protect a cave that held the body of the world serpent Jormungandr. After escaping from the giant’s kingdom under the purist of another giant, half naked, starving and covered in ice she stumbled across the party and with their aid escaped the giant. She has traveled with the group since them aiding them in their efforts to oppose and stop the plans of Vornir and his father. Now reunited with her father she and the party head back south, the girl once a warrior of the frozen wastes now leaves these harsh lands behind to the south and into a brave new world. Appearance Vera stands at an intimidating 6’4” inches and weighs a hefty 190 lbs. Despite being female and human her strength rivals that of smaller giants and other such creatures most of her body is sculpted into the perfect human form. Thighs, legs and arms ripple with strength, a six pack and Adonis belt across her abdomen she can easily pick up and throw several hundred pounds with little effort. Her skin is pale as fresh fallen snow with eyes as blue artic ice giving her a piercing glare, lasting a waterfall of stark white hair falls down her shoulders, often allowed to go wild and free as she charges into battle. Several dozen scars from various hunts and fights also cover parts of her body. Small but sharp and deadly claws adorn her hands, her teeth even sharper than average, her canines over-developed and several of her teeth randomly serrated and sharp like those of a shark. Personality Vera, despite all her potential to be a force of destruction and carnage like her ancestors is a fairly peaceful woman, having spent most of her life with her father and very few other humans she knows little of the world beyond the north and most fields that don’t relate directly to survival somehow are also a loss to the girl, compounded by the fact that she is illiterate as her parents never taught her to read means she had few opportunity to learn even if she wanted. During her travels with the party she had tried to adjust to being around others, mostly sticking to the front of back of the group as she simply acts as a body guard. She has shown a near single minded attitude towards being reunited with her father while in the presence of the party, being elated when they were reunited and staying by his side constantly. The loss of her mother at an early age scarred her, teaching her that happiness can be crushed in an instant, as such she has sought to leave her fathers side or seek out allies until they were captured, and she had nowhere else to turn.